<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember Us In Our Sadness by Lost_Stories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452984">Remember Us In Our Sadness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stories/pseuds/Lost_Stories'>Lost_Stories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Takarazuka Prompt Series [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas, Takarazuka Revue Musicals, The Count of Monte Cristo - All Media Types, モンテ・クリスト伯|The Count of Monte Cristo - Takarazuka Revue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bertuccio loves Edmond, Bertuccio prays the night before the duel, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Religious Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stories/pseuds/Lost_Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Giovanni Bertuccio prays for Edmond's soul</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edmond Dantes &amp; Haydée, Edmond Dàntes &amp; Albert de Morcerf, Giovanni Bertuccio/Edmond Dantès, Giovanni Bertuccio/Edmond Dantès (Unrequited)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Takarazuka Prompt Series [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remember Us In Our Sadness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the takarazuka revue guess the author challenge soragumi round!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giovanni Bertuccio knelt in front of the Virgin of Paris,  lowered his head, and prayed. He had never been a godly man. He expected nothing of the big man upstairs, and hoped nothing was expected of him in return. But while that attitude had served him well most of his life, it would not serve him today. Not where his Count was concerned. He looked up at the Virgin’s face, her gentle expression as she looked upon the child in her arms, and remembered the boy. Albert. Only a few more hours and dawn would break. Only a few more hours and–</p><p>He turned his thoughts to prayer. It felt strange, like he was rusty. Reapplying himself to a skill he had long since forgotten. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Holy Virgin Mary, reigning in glory with Jesus your son. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remember us in our sadness, look kindly on all who are suffering. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In his mind's eye he saw the Count, sitting on the veranda with his gun resting in his lap, staring up at the sky as though asking it <em>why. Why him, why like this</em>. He had never asked god for anything for himself, and he never would. But he would pray to a mother to watch over two men who should have – would have – been father and son. In another world. Another time. A place less cruel and reigned by greed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Have pity on those who are separated from someone they love. </em>
</p><p><em>Have pity on the loneliness in his heart</em>.</p><p> </p><p>If anyone deserved mercy, deserved peace, it had to be the Count. This singular man, who had given him a second chance at life, a place in the world. A home to call his own and  people around him he cared for. The Count was a good man, he knew. He was gentle with Haydée, kind to Ali and himself. And yet. And yet he wanted now only to kill. And Giovanni knew it would destroy him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Have pity on the weakness in my faith, hear me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Have pity on a mother, weeping for her son. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Have pity on a son, fighting for his family. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Have pity on my master, blinded by his hate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Have pity on my heart, stolen by his smile. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He had seen Haydée with the Count, earlier that night, her head resting on his shoulder as they looked up at the night sky together in silence. Her eyes red, his face blank, but eyes swirling with confused emotions. Giovanni had seen to all of the preparations.  Brought the Count his gun. Bitten his tongue, though he longed more than anything now to shout. </p><p>He had argued already, pleaded, begged. Had watched as the Count (<em>Edmond</em>, his treacherous mind whispered) exacted his revenge on men who undoubtedly deserved all he could do to them and worse,  and was slowly destroyed by it. He had begged for mercy for the boy. For the Count to have mercy on himself. He knew it there would be none.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Holy mother, bring him justice and peace, at last. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Holy mother, protect them all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Amen. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>